


With Family Comes Blood

by littleoceanbabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Ryan-centric, Ships will come later and they won't be the focus, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoceanbabe/pseuds/littleoceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about one of the most terrifying gangs in Los Santos. Violent and oddly familial with one another, the Fake AH Crew can and will easily take over the city. Hell, they could take over the world if they want to.</p><p>If only they weren't so... them.</p><p>This is a story about family, love, bloodshed, and learning to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Family Comes Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is literally the first fic I'm posting on here and the first fic I've written for anything RT related, sorry if it's not the best. :D  
> 

Legends are stories that are supposed to inspire us and help us find that special something that lies deep within our souls. They tell of great struggles and people who must overcome them, and deliver unto us messages that will forever be bored into our brains. 

However, the story you are about to hear is not that of a, shall it be put, "traditional" legend. This is the Fake AH Crew, the gang that rules the city of Los Santos, and the rest of the world shivers when they hear the name spoken.  
-  
"Good afternoon, Los Santos! We've been receiving emergency reports about an elaborate heist from the LSPD, taking place at the local natural history museum. Police reports are telling us this heist is being performed by the Big Boss, and they estimate he's getting away with about thirty grand. We all hope they're able to catch him soon."

All Geoff could remember clearly after the police arrived at the museum was shooting the glass windows to create a distraction, diving and weaving his way through a bullet attack and miraculously getting shot by only one in the shoulder, and arriving back at his safe house when he evaded the police. He parked his (stolen) van about a mile away and hopped on a bike, which he had burned (and as a result of said burning, exploded it) about three blocks from his house and ran the rest of the way. He was exhausted, bloody, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off the pain was beginning to take over. He trudged into the house and shrugged off his blood soaked jacket, and with effort, ripped off his ruined-beyond-reparations shirt. He grabbed the nearest bottle of whisky and sat down on his arm chair, careful not to spill any blood on it, and began to tend to his injury. The sound of a gun cocking stopped him in his tracks.

"...Are you just going to stand there ma'am, and watch me be in pain, or are you going to put your gun down and help me?"

The young red head standing in the open doorway to Geoff's hallway sighed bitterly, "You know, I really should just turn you in."

"Ah, but you won't, dear. Your bad cop completely outweighs your good cop."

The woman slowly lowered her gun back and placed it on the table as she made her way into the room and knelt down besides Geoff, taking the rag he had been using and began to assess his wound herself. "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep going like this, Geoff. You can't keep doing this shit by yourself."  
"Jack," Geoff winced as Jack pressed down on the wound just a little too hard, "I haven't died yet, have I? 'Sides, if I need to find someone, I will! I've already got you on my side, don't I?"  
"You've got a nurse," Jack muttered, "And I'm just a really terrible cop. And a pretty damn good chopper pilot if I do say so myself. I'm talking about a gang, Geoff. A proper one, no more of the little guys who can just tip you off if you really need to be,” she sighed, “I'm worried about you, Geoffery, I really am.”

Geoff saw the sincerity in his friend’s eyes as she dabbed his blood away with the rag, “Hey,” he says gently, “if you're really that worried about me, why don't you just find me some guys I can wrangle up and we can all rule this city together?”

Jack raises a brow and presses down on Geoff’s wound again. “Hold this,” she stood up and walked off, coming back with a first aid kit and began to wrap Geoff’s injury with bandages and gauze, “I can get you some of the files of Los Santos’ most wanted,” she spoke carefully, pretending to be more focused on Geoff’s bandages, “But you have to understand, if I pick out the most dangerous men in Los Santos, you've got to get them on your side. If you can't do that, then you lose your status as the Big Boss.”

Geoff scoffed lightly but nodded, “I got it, don't worry your cute little face,” Jack scowled at the comment, “If you can get me the files on these assholes I can get them on my side, on one condition.”

“...Do I dare even ask?”

“I want you to join me, Jack, I could use a pilot. Come on, once you get me the files, you can quit your shitty job as a cop and stop following those lousy rules you always complain to me about,” Jack’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing fell out.  
“Besides,” Geoff continued, “You've already been living with one of the city’s most wanted for about six months now, and none of your detective friends even picked up on it. I'd say we’re in the clear.”

Jack sat still for a moment, only moving when she realized she still hasn't finished dressing her friend’s bullet hole. Once her hands rested on her lap, she looked up towards her friend slowly. “...Alright, I'll get you the files, you get these guys on your side, then I'll join you, but only if you can get those guys on your damn side.”

Geoff grinned wildly. “As I said, sweetheart, don't you worry about it. I've got it covered.”  
-  
It took about an hour or so for Jack to return to the safe house, four files in her tight grip. “The police are still going apeshit because of your heist, they didn't even notice me slip into the filing room.” She smirked and dropped the files down on the desk in front of Geoff, who was slouched over in his chair drinking a glass of whisky, smiling as wide as Jack did when the files were in sight. With a slightly pained groan, he leaned forward and started sifting through them. The first file he opened was that of a young man, in his mid to late twenties. He had wild hair that looked as if it was too much of a task to tame. He had tanned skin and a rather large nose above the almost cheeky grin he was giving the camera.  
“Gavin Free, he's a master hacker,” Jack explained as she watched Geoff read the file, “He was in custody for about three hours before he somehow managed to hack his damn way out, we’re still trying to figure it out. We don’t think he’s much of a threat to us unless he’s got a decent laptop and he’s pissed with us. He can be useful for taking out security measures before you even get into the building.”

Geoff nods to show he understood Jack and picked up the next file.

“Michael Jones, explosives expert,” A man with curly and obviously fiery red hair despite the lack of color in the mugshot, and a scowl was present on his otherwise handsome and freckled face, “The guy has a bit of a temper on him, too. I would say he’s ‘explosive’ but that would just be too easy and too weak,” Geoff glared at her from the corner of his eye, “He’s been arrested at least three times, and every single damn time he’s blown up his cell and made an escape. He didn’t even have anything in the room to craft an explosive and we patted him down to make sure the kid didn’t have anything! He’s also pretty much destroyed Burns’ shit more than a few times.” Burns’ was the so-called “good man” that ran the city, rich and cheap, he owned half the buildings and gave them to the .001% of Los Santos. Geoff laughed when he read the exact information in the file.  
“I like this kid, I’ll definitely track him down.” He tossed the file on top of Gavin’s and picked up the next one.

Another kid stared back at him, also with tanned skin that seemed just a tad darker than Gavin’s, a sarcastic grin and mischievous yet humorous eyes practically glinted in the still photo.  
“Ray Narvaez Jr,” Jack said as Geoff’s eyes scanned over the name, “This kid’s a magnificent shot, we haven’t got an exact distance on him, but we reckon at his very best he can hit a target about 1800 yards away. He’s just a sniper for hire from what we’ve learned. Also apparently pretty damn good with picking locks. We think he’s a petty thief, just taking stuff he needs to take. He had a mouth on him, too. Every time he was asked a question in the interrogation room he responded by quoting some internet meme or a sarcastic comment. Anyway, he’s killed quite a few of our big guys, rich scammers and shit like that. If anything, he’s actually pretty helpful to a lot of people, we just don’t really like the killing part of it all.”

“You had me at ‘sarcastic’, dear.” Geoff quipped and Ray’s file fell onto Michael’s. He reached for the last file but Jack’s hand stopped him.

“Before you open this file, Geoff,” Her tone was suddenly much more serious than it was thirty seconds ago, “I want you to understand that if you want to rule this city, you /want/ this guy on your side. You may be the Boss, but this guy?” she let out a small huff of laughter, “This guy’s the King.” With that, she lifted her hand back up and waited for Geoff to take the file.

“...Not gonna lie, Jack, sometimes you scare the shit out of me.” He picked up the file expecting to see the most intimidating face staring back at him, but all he got was a fuzzy, full body shot of a person completely covered, with a skull mask protecting their identity.  
“All we know about this guy is that he’s a caucasian male,” Jack spoke softly, “The most dangerous man in all of Los Santos, and we don’t even know what he looks like.” She shook her head and laughed a little, “This guy can snipe, fight, stab, shoot, you name it. And I’m fairly certain he can do it all with ease. You wanna rule this city? You’d better be damn sure you’ve got the Vagabond on your side.”

Geoff stayed silent for moment as he stared down at the fuzzy snapshot of the Vagabond. He swallowed his nerves and smirked up at Jack, closing the file and placing it with the others.

“Trust me doll,” He picked up his glass of whisky and took a sip, “I can be in control of this city within a week.”


End file.
